Quiet Nights In
by Hindervines
Summary: Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and the SN in team SSSN decide to spend the night in eachother's company. Hilarity ensues


Beacon was quiet on the weekend evenings for the most part. All of the rooms and corridors were calm. All, except for the dorm room of team RWBY, who's four young members had invited around some of their friends. Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune were present along with the huntresses in training as they planned to have a chilled out night watching films and having a little bit to drink.

The night started off relatively normally. Team RWBY all managed to fit on their sofa, huddling up next to eachother, with Weiss on one end, teetering over the arm of it and Blake on the other, sitting calmly next to Yang. Team JNPR Had decided to sit on the carpeted floor, with each member bringing their own quilt and pillow, except for Nora, who insisted on sharing Ren's sleeping gear. Meanwhile, Sun and Neptune had dragged one of the study desks over from another part of the room and positioned it so that both men could see the television, before promptly sprawling themselves across it, much to the disgruntlement of the heiress.

They started off watching a horror flick, each with a beer in hand, apart from Weiss, Ruby and Ren.

_"Do you really think that I would partake in that god awful stuff?"_

_"Um... I don't think that Yang wants me drinking. She shot me a death stare when I reached for a bottle..."_

_"I'd rather not, thank you."_

Everybody seemed to be enjoying the film, although Yang kept getting distracted and started to annoy Blake, namely by playing with her ears, which felt good although she would never admit it. The yellow haired girl kept this up for about ten minutes, putting Blake through all kinds of annoyance and stifled enjoyment until the now flustered faunus couldn't take it anymore. She raised her voice and clapped "Alright, change of plan everybody, how about a party game?"

Yang, Sun and Neptune perked up immediately. They were no strangers to parties, and these kind of things always led to one thing, an amazing night and a brilliantly shameful morning.

Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune and Nora were all fine with the idea. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

Weiss and Ren both scowled, these things always led to trouble, and neither of them wanted to end up doing something they would regret by the end of the night. Ren, however, didn't take too much convinceing, or rather he didn't have a choice as he was pulled down to the ground by Nora to start forming a circle. He immediately got back up "Ah fuck it. I'm going to need a drink for this." Ren excaimed as he grabbed a bottle of ale from the counter and resumed his position in the circle.

The heiress was gripped on the arm by Ruby, who was putting on her most adorable look that she could. "Come on, Weiss. It'll be no fun without you!" She pleaded. The white haired girl's composure was no match for Ruby's puppy-dog eyes and eventually she crumbed.

"Oh fine, let's just not let things get out of hand please!" She said sharply, while glancing over to the eccentric blonde, who grinned back.

"Ah come on princess, scared that under all of that high class glamour lies a wild party animal" Yang asked with a wink.

Weiss went red in the face. "I most certainly do not! Now come on, let's get this over with." She replied grudgingly.

The gathering sat facing eachother now, drinks in hand and in various states of excitement and worry. The first person to face a grilling was Blake, as her name was first alphabetically. She calmy took a breath before declaring her fate.

"Truth"

Yang mulled the decision over in her head for less than a second before blurting out a response. "How many people in the room have you slept with?"

The young faunus girl was not pleased. "Oh come on! First question and you're already asking these kind of questions!?"

Ruby giggled, and Yang was trying not to burst out laughing. "That really doesn't answer the question."

Blake looked around the room and sighed, "Alright, fine, for Monty's sake. Three. I've slept with three people in this room." She said coldly, looking down towards the floor now while the rest of the room looked around curiously at one another.

It was at this point that the young leader had a chance to speak. "Names?" She asked, amongst short fits of laughter.

"You've had one question. No extensions" Blake replied, much to the dismay of the rest of the group.

Yang was feeling in a mischievous mood that night and couldn't help but torment her team mate a little further. She also had no shame about her own personal affairs, and couldn't help but to intrude in others', so this was going to be fun. "Well I for one remember the night that the power went out and you crawled into bed with me." Yang said with a wink, "And then crawled all over me too."

The room erupted in laughter, partly at blake and partly at her blonde counterpart. The girl turned a deep shade of red before burying her face in her lap. "You're a dick, Yang!"

"Oh come on, you loved it!" Yang responded as she turned to her friends. "So with that a mind, who else here had the pleasure of Blake's company eh?"

The rest of the room started looking at eachother now, trying to find a change in one of their friends' behaviour. Almost everybody in the room couldn't keep a straight face as they tried to duduce the people who'd been in bed with the girl.

Neptune gazed around. He had an eye for inspection, and immediately his eyes were drawn to the boy next to him. "Aha!" He shouted, almost loud enough to stir every student in the vicinity, "It was Sun here!"

Both Blake and Sun looked at eachother grimly, before they collectively sighed at the chuckles around them. At least now Blake wasn't alone in her shame. She vowed to make Yang pay for every second of this torture.

"Hmm, nice guess Nep!" Yang said as she got up to bring the cornucopia of drinks to the middle of the circle, along with a bottle opener. "Now, who's the third person?"

The room looked around at eachother once more. This time there was no indication from anybody that they were the culprit, and the blonde soon lost interest. "Ugh, alright then. So they're a mystery, but I'm sure we'll figure it out at the end of the night." She said slyly. "Right then! Who's next?"

"Well seeing as though we're moving to the left, that would be you." Blake responded, staring back at her partner. She hoped that the girl would have something to hide, something that she wouldn't want revealed. "Truth or Dare?" She asked.

Yang pondered this for a moment, before laughing to herself slightly. "Well since you're all a group of dirty bastards and I've had not nearly enough to drink yet, truth."

This time it was Nora who chimed up to ask a question, before Blake had a chance to open her mouth. "Okay, okay. If you had to have sex with anybody in this room apart from Blake, who would it be?"

Everybody in the room went silent, even Yang for once, who had a serious look of concentration on her face, she looked around briefly and took in the expressions on her friend's faces before laughing out loud herself. "Well Nora, I think that question is a little unfair." She managed to utter out.

The bubbly redhead tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Why?" She asked, almost seeming annoyed."

Yang laughed again. "You see, I've had an... experience with almost all of you at one point or another, apart from you, Ruby of course, and monkey boy over there."

There was an uncomfortable laughter in the room now, and people were turning different shades of red. Ruby couldn't believe what she had just heard. She almost felt disgusted, although this would be perfect blackmail material to use against their Dad. Sun looked around, snickering at all of his friends, although secretly wishing that he was not included on that list.

Nora almost appeared to ignore the awkward tension in the room. "Ohhhh, in that case then, which one of them was the best?"

Everybody in the room looked shocked at this. Almost everybody groaned apart from Yang, who was amazed simply by the fact that Nora was blissfully unaware that she was making everyone feel so uncomfortable. It was gold. The blonde couldn't stay in a state of shock for too long though as the group were expecting an answer. She narrowed her eyes and rubbed her chin a bit, her wide smile beaming around the room. "Well let's see. Out of everyone I'd have to say that the _best_ person isn't actually anybody in the room. You were all so... inexperienced." With this, everyone blushed, but Yang continued "The best I've actually had was actually none other than Ms Glynda Goodwitch!"

A communal gasp, followed by laughter emitted from the group. Ruby was disgusted by the though. "Eww, Yang you're 17! She's what, 40?"

The blonde chuckled. "I really have no idea sis, but trust me, she certainly managed to teach me a thing or two!" She said, with perhaps too much enthusiasm. Ruby and Weiss exchanged a look of pure astonishment.

"Please" The Heiress asked "Can you not recall your sexaul endeavors with one of our teachers? Have you no shame?"

Yang laughed out loudly. "Aww, you're a poor sport Weiss. And no, I absolutely have no shame." She clapped her hands together once. "Who's next then?" She looked around the room carefully before choosing her victim. "You!" She shouted, pointing to Ren, who merely groaned, and finished the rest of his drink.

He thought carefully for a moment. If he chose truth, they would obviously pry into his relationship with Nora, which was something he wouldn't want to be dealing with right now. Unfortunately for him, he had to take the only alternative. "Dare, dammit."

"Woah, who knew Lotus Boy actually had some balls eh?" Yang joked, much to the un-amusement of the boy glaring at her.

"Shut up. Let's get this over with" He said bitterly. He knew this wasn't going to have any positive outcome and he wasn't going to let anybody else revel in his misery.

To most of the people present, it was a shock when Ruby was the first one to come up with an idea for the dare. "Ooh, ooh, I got it. You and Nora go in the other room and trade clothes with eachother!" This idea was supported by everyone in the room with various cheers. Nora was also happy to comply. She got up, and gripped Ren by the back of his garment into the next room.

"This is ridiculous"

"Oh shut up silly, you know you love it really."

"And that is where you're wrong, Nora. So very wrong."

The two conversed while they were getting changed. While this was no different from when the two usually undressed together, knowing that he would soon be wearing Nora's clothes was unsettling to say the least.

Ren sighed. "Right then, are you ready to do this"

His partner responded while giggling "Hehe, yup!"

"Are you seriously taking satisfaction from this?"

"Ren's going to wear a dress! Ren's going to wear a dress!" She sang as they handed eachother their clothes. Nora donned a tank top, which fitted quite loosely on her, and a pair of pajama bottoms. Ren on the other hand, had to deal with wearing an incredibly small shirt, that only reached his navel, and a pair of short shorts that were even shorter than his boxer shorts.

The two emerged, dressed in their counterparts' clothes, much to the enjoyment of everybody else. They received an applause and even some wolf-whistles. Nora was happy enough, she skipped over to her place and took a seat, snuggling down. Ren was much less comfortable with the arrangement. "How long do I need to wear these damn things for?" The magenta-eyed boy asked as he walked over to grab himself another drink.

"Until you go back to your room tomorrow morning!" Ruby responded, happy that she'd sufficiently tormented her friend. Yang couldn't help but interrupt "There is an alternative. You can also remain buck ass naked for the rest of the night." She said with a wink. Ren simply sighed and sat down. However he was so uncomfortable, he thought to himself that he may just take up Yang's offer.

"Well, now that's all over and I look like a tool, who's next to take up the gauntlet?" He asked. Nora, who was still laughing, raised her small arm up.

"I'll do it! I'm not chicken." She said happily as she stood up and let her arms swing free. "I'll pick dare!" She said confidently. Ren might have been worried, but she certainly wasn't.

Neptune raised his voice, slurring slightly as he spoke. "You should totally make out with Ruby!" He said, earning himself some funny looks from everybody in the room.

"Err, do you mind if I ask why?" Weiss asked Neptune, to which he responded with a shrug and a delayed laugh. "Ugh, you're a filthy person Neptune" She said, pouting.

While the two argued, Nora walked over to Ruby and smiled "Well, you ready for this, hun?" She asked. Ruby meekly nodded. She liked Nora as a friend and all, but she'd never been kissed before, and the panic on her face was evident. "Aww, don't worry Ruby. I'm not that bad!" She said as she leaned in to kiss the girl, who reciprocated. Their lips locked for about three seconds before Nora broke it off. Ruby was in awe. The girl saw the reaction on Ruby's face and laughed slightly. "Wow, didn't know I was that good!" She moved back to her seat."

At this moment, A loud rumbling was heard and Yang stood up. "Well, that would be my stomach. Anybody wanna take ten while we grab something to eat?" Everyone agreed and soon the group split up to each find food. Ren, in the meantime, went to get out of Nora's clothes and find himself a towel.


End file.
